A known electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,831, comprises; an insulative housing, a shroud at a mating end of the housing, and multiple electrical contacts within the shroud and projecting toward the mating end. The shroud protects the contacts and assists in aligning the known connector during connection with a complementary connector. Keying elements on both the known connector and the complementary connector allow connection of the connectors when the connectors are oriented with the keying elements aligned with one another.